1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of safety devices for vehicles, and particularly, to the making and use of articles intended to improve the safety conditions in vehicles such as those dealing with the prevention of accidents caused by opening and closing a vehicle's backdoors.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known in the art that the use of vehicles in intense urban traffic conditions, particularly on busy streets and highways, may lead to accidents in situations involving the opening of a vehicle's backdoor, especially in the middle of a traffic jam caused by other vehicles, such as motorbikes and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which may be capable of warning the occupants of a vehicle's backseat in those instances in which a backdoor opens, regarding the immediate presence of other vehicles. This indication will then induce the car's occupants to adopt the safety measures that may be necessary to protect him or herself against collisions which may result in serious injury.